onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dials
Using Titles Helps Okay, could everybody, you know, stop just changing this back and forth? It's really stupid... --Murasaki 02:06, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I was not talking to you, I'm talking to Cody and if he does not stop reverting, I'll find out where he lives and beat him up. Joekido :I know, but please stop it and just come to an agreement or something. It's really annoying to have it just go back and forth all the time. XD --Murasaki 02:31, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :: I too would like to talk this out. I have not been directly reverting, I have been adding onto my own article I wrote. Frankly, I am using the Quality over Quantity rule(not a wikipedia rule, it's a rule in general, for anything). My point is, would you rather have 1,000 lousy, sloppy, short articles that have barely any information in them, or one long(but not too long) page with the same information in it? For overall Quality, it's better. It's also better for people with slow/unreliable connection(although this is a minor bonus) since although the page will take a bit longer to load, it will all be there, and the overall loading time will be less. Also, a few of the Dials on the old page are non-existent Dials, as far as I've seen. I have not heard of them(in fact I am pretty sure the current incarnation of my version has listed all proven ones). My article is easier to expand upon and edit as well. I am not trying to write it and make it "mine", I am trying to create a good article that is easy to read and update, edit, or expand upon in the future when the time comes that someone can improve it. I see no point in a short, sloppy list leading to pages with 1-2 sentences, when we can have all those little articles in one, making one good article out of a ton of pointless little ones. Cody2526 03:55, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Merge Vs. Separate Okay, I'm going to start a vote on whatever we should have a separate dial page or merged dial pages. I'm doing this mainly to avoid an hair-ripping editing wars and how should we improve either sides Why Separate?: * To give this site an colorful information * Like other wikias, there are pages with less information, why can't we? * Gives this site much more pages Why no Merging? * Would make things black and white * Dull to look at * This is not Wikipedia * We have the freedom to create pages on many things Now I wonder what do you guys think? (Joekido 16:18, 25 February 2007 (UTC)) :"Dull to look at?" Hmm... Well that is EASILY solved Joekido. "This is not Wikipedia?", true but when I did the weapons template I realised all those Dials pages were pathetic. We have no expansion on them and I'm rather disappointed you've separated them again. "We have the freedom to create pages on many things", yes but we need to avoid stubs. If there was 5 paragraphs on each Dials (2 would be enough) It's an option for a separate article. Also Joekido, currently we have lots of articles and few editors, we not keeping the current pages up to date. Less pages (at least for now) = less to manage. I'm all up for have all these pages, but we have reach our original page number aim lets think about whether we really need them. Do we really need separate Dials pages? No. :BTW, If you had any cribs, I wish you had argued and discussed first. Now I have to do a revert on those pages so we are at where we should be with this discussion - disagreeing on the articles being merged. T_T :Vote': Ditch the articles... If these ever gets more info on each dial we can separate. One-Winged Hawk 07:47, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hey we had a discussion on this a while ago Joekido... Why didn't you improve the articles thus removing the need to have discussion like this in the first place??? You care about the Dials pages a lot, you complained like hell... Then you left them??? Something isn't clicking into place here Joekido. One-Winged Hawk 07:49, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Oppose: It's true that other wikias kinda have those articles but we kinda need to look why they're like that. I'm gonna compare one of the more famous stories, Star Wars, and it's wikia,Wookipedia, to One Piece and this site. :#In Star Wars, whenever George Lucas or any of his associates makes a character or whatever, that thing is given an extremely extensive history via a plethora of sources provided by Lucas Arts. It thus follows that characters like Mazic and Jiliac the Hutt get their own pages because there's a lot of info to provide to them. In One Piece, Oda apparently doesn't do that to extent of George Lucas. He does do it in the Log books to a certain extent but it's unfortunately not to point of Star Wars. :#In Star Wars, things like the Sky Cannon kinda get their own pages because there is lot of stuff that apparently revolve around them that one can provide info for. In One Piece, Dials aren't exactly things that the entire One Piece story revolves around 100% of the time. Devil Fruits and Ships on the other hand really deserve individual pages. One Piece is a pirate story, so it follows that the main mode of transportation of pirates gets a lot of separate pages regardless how minor a ship like Sanji's Boat. Devil Fruits are a One Piece exclusive that the story often uses, so it follows that every fruit regardless of how minor gets a page. Star Wars revolves a lot of things. One Piece revolves a lot of things too but some things are more revolved at than others in a way different from Star Wars. :#In Wookiepedia, there are lots of editors to manage the site. You can tell just by Wookiepedia's Recent Changes. In this site, there are still very few. The reason why no one's been editing in a certain amount of time, aside from the possibility of being scared off by comments like saying "I'm stuck fixing this xxxx site because of actions of person A", is that the majority of the editors that could contribute were doing something else at the time. I mean I don't expect people to edit this site 24/7 without rest. We have other things to do like school and work. In short the day was a slow day due to lack of editors with free time. If we had the same number of editors to manage things like Wookiepedia then I guess separating a lot of topics and ideas would be fine however the thing we kinda really need to think about merging stuff in order to manage stuff better. :Bottom line, Wookiepedia can get away with it for several reasons that we unfortunately don't have yet.Mugiwara Franky 14:04, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I have a cunning Plan Sesh! Joekido complains about us reverting but supplies no plan here. Very sloppy. Okay now lets seriously encourage Joekido to talk here. *Things to include: **Name **Abilities **First appearance **Info These have to be included on a page Joekido. Table, paragraph, write them down. The only plan I can think up for the Dials page itself is something of a rework of this one they use for each form: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omnitrix Without some of the things. This was something I was pondering while doing the Weapons template. But with the lack of get up and go here, wasn't going to mention it before. I guess if it makes Joekido (hopefully) discuss his ideas then fine here it is. One-Winged Hawk 08:08, 26 February 2007 (UTC) No one read my announcement huh? Well in that case I'll have to break in. Don't forget: **Users As well And there are few dials that I heard of name iron dial and string dial that Cody puts off as fake but are these dials worth to list here? Joekido 21:31, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Reject & Impact Dial Combo? Hey guys an idea just ocurred to me about the reject dial. the reject dial is supposed to be several times more powerful than the impact dial but the recoil is enough to kill the user. so it ocurred to me..... what if you put an impact dial under the reject dial to absorb the backlash so the reject dial can be used limitlessely? What are your thoughts on this? Cannonfodder1 :An interesting idea. Too bad we don't have dials to try it out. ^_~ El Chupacabra 13:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Separate plan? Ok, before I start making any moves I'll have to plan this along with you guys including Angel who is a strong merging supporter however I thought of returning these dials to have their own pages like before but before I can do that I'll like to see if anyone has a problem with it or no problem. Each dial pages will have Name Ability Chapter Appearance Story' However I await votes from you. Joekido 11:48, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :How about just putting them into a table? ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 16:26, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :You know it might be a really good idea to improve the description of each dial on this page by adding both references and details before splitting everyone one of them. Except for some edits, this page doesn't seem to be advancing much since it was created. I think somebody, possibly one of us, has to at least sit down and improve, if not research, this stuff before anything else. A table at the very least does sound like a good start. In any case, I'm not going to argue any further whether this page should be split up or not unless absolutely necessary. I found that this whole dial matter can become a bit too heated based on the past.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, a lot of our pages lack refs. When I have time I'll go through the anime and add the animes refs. The manga though... Thats a bit more time consuming. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 08:43, 17 June 2007 (UTC) If only I have the Skypiea volumes, I would deal with the manga ref. Joekido 09:02, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Manga V.2 and Manga V.1 MSN group? Look it up on Google. Its easy to find. One-Winged Hawk 13:01, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Jet Ski? I've read the Raw and Stephen's Script but haven't found that name... But in Chapter 240, Conis tells Luffy and the others about skate-types and board-types. They're even on the same image when she tells about them. Is there some other reference calling them "jet ski"? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the name has to do with the type of dial that powers them, the jet dial. They are skis that use a jet dial, hence jet ski. I think it might have been one of the anime's subs or dubs.DancePowderer 01:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Milky Dial I've added chapter 303 as source for the no longer working Milky Dial. But I can't find a reference in the TV show... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Electric Dial? Is there a Dial that can store electricity that Enel may have used inconjunction with his powers or Usopp may have used for his Tenryu Boshi? GenkiMan (talk) 14:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Is there such a dial listed on the page? 19:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC)